Integrated circuits are becoming more pervasive in most every aspect of life. Because of the wide range of uses of integrated circuits, there is also a corresponding wide range of circuits designed in a manner to provide the desired functionality in an optimized manner.
Additionally, more and more functions are being included within each integrated circuit. While providing a semiconductor device that includes a greater range of functions supported by the device, inclusion of this range further complicates the design and increases the complexity of the manufacturing process. Such complications further increase the complexity of methodologies needed to utilize this complex functionality.
Further, traditional methods of designing an integrated circuit may not be able to address the every increasing range of device needs as well as the additional complexity required in each device to provide the device requirements. For instance, an integrated circuit may be desired of such complexity that traditional design methods and systems are not able to provide the behaviors desired, such as consistent availability of the functionality, verifiable, predictable, high yielding, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for designing an integrated circuit utilizing coevolutionary aspects to drive both design of the integrated circuit and the methodologies needed to utilize the design in a unified manner.